


Abruption

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: 10 Days of Microfiction Challenge [5]
Category: Stage Door (1937)
Genre: F/F, Grief, Loss, Lost Possiblities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: Terry thinks of the things that might have been, but weren't.
Relationships: Terry Randall/Kay Hamilton
Series: 10 Days of Microfiction Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156004
Kudos: 1





	Abruption

They had sat together every evening after dinner, with their shoulders nestled against each other, the warmth seeping between them.

 _You're different_ , she had said.

(A hand brushing hers in a quiet moment.

A soft kiss pressed to her mouth on a listless afternoon.

A blossom of possibility, crushed before it had been allowed to bloom.)

Terry presses Kay's ring to her lips, and lets the heartbreak wash over her.


End file.
